The Evils of Fluff
by mystic7194
Summary: This was written for the shkinkmeme. The prompt: 'something warm and fuzzy. I'm thinking Blackwood and Coward snuggling together and making all their eeeevil plots to TAKE OVER THE WORLD.'


AN: This fic sort of operates based on the theory that instead of Blackwood spending the three days between his 'death' and 'resurrection' in the coffin, he sneaks out and spends them at Coward's house having sex.

Also, I have a hatred for Blackwood's dad and I think it shows.

Coward is lying in his ornate four-poster bed bordering on exhaustion. His entire body is sore and he can barely keep his eyes open, but it's the best he's felt in three months because earlier in the night his Lord finally returned to him.

Coward lays with his lord curled around him. Blackwood's chest served as his pillow. Coward can hear his lord's steady heartbeat and it reassured him that man he loves is still alive and here with him.

"It's been too long," Blackwood states quietly, almost to himself, as his hand strokes through Coward's hair.

"mmm," Coward murmured in agreement, leaning into the caressing hand. "Felt like a lifetime."

"It did," Blackwood agrees. "Thoughts of our reunion, of everything that I would do to you once I was free, were the only thing that kept me sane while I rotted away in that cage."

"Was it everything that you imagined for, my Lord?" Coward asks with a smirk although there is a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"It was even better, pet," Blackwood states as he kisses Coward's forehead. "I found you here, stretched out and eagerly waiting for me to reclaim you."

"There is nowhere else that I'd rather be," Coward reveals quietly.

"That's fortunate," Blackwood tells him. "Because I plan to keep you here for the next three days."

"Why only three days?" Coward teasingly asks as he presses his lips to Blackwood's. "Why not a lifetime?"

"Don't tempt me, boy," Blackwood ends their deep kiss with a light smack to the other man's ass. "In three days the next stage of our plan will need to be put into action. We will finally be able take control of the government and crush the fools that stand against us."

"Like your father," Coward practically sneers in disgust. Blackwood raises an eyebrow at the loathing in his lover's voice.

"Of course," Blackwood agrees although Coward hears the underlying question in his voice.

"He speaks of you as if you were a wart or some other physical disfigurement that he's failed to have removed," Coward explains. Blackwood nods in agreement. "How dare he when you surpass him in every conceivable capacity? You are cleverer than he. Not to mention more charismatic and infinitely more aware of our changing times than that outdated old man. You will soon have more political power than it took him a lifetime to achieve. Yet he dares look down upon you. I despise him. I struggle not to choke on my own bile every time he opens his fat mouth."

"Sh," Blackwood kisses away Coward's anger. "I need you to hold out a little longer Pet, only a few more days. I need someone loyal to me inside his inner circle. Will be my loyal little spy, Pet?"

"Of *gasp* course my lord," Coward gasps as Blackwood nibbles his neck.

"Then, I will have to _reward_ my loyal companion," Blackwood states as he continues to alternate between biting and kissing his lover's neck.

"I've been _rewarded_ three times already, my lord," Coward pants. "I believe that is all the rewarding I can take for tonight."

"Well then I shall just have to continue _rewarding_ you tomorrow night," Blackwood promises. "And the night after that, and the night after that and the night after that for as long as you wish. After we've taken over the government we will move into the palace and I shall _reward_ you in every room. I will _reward _you in front of the entire order and our new government. Would you enjoy that, Pet?"

"Oh yes, my lord," Coward gasps.

"And any who takes offense can take it up with the executioner," Blackwood states calmly. Coward smiles then, despite his interest in the current discussions, he yawns.

"Have I tired you out, Pet?" Blackwood asks. Cowards gives a tired nod. "Then, sleep. We can continue this in the morning."

Blackwood's hands running over his body soon sooth Coward to sleep. He dreams pleasurable dreams of his lover's promised reward. When he awakens the next day he finds the real thing to be even better.

AN: This is my first Sherlock Holmes fic. Please leave a review. Thanks. Until next time :)


End file.
